


Off the wire.

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>авторы:</b> <a href="http://jo-lasalle.livejournal.com/">jo-lasalle</a> and <a href="http://users.livejournal.com/solo____/">solo__</a><br/><b>переводчик:</b> utawara<br/><b>бета:</b> Anteya tor Deriul<br/><b>жанр:</b> романс<br/>разрешение на перевод получено.<br/>примечание: перевод делался для AKa~birthday~fest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Off the wire.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Off the Wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520) by [haikuesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque). 



> **авторы:** [jo-lasalle](http://jo-lasalle.livejournal.com/) and [solo__](http://users.livejournal.com/solo____/)  
> **переводчик:** utawara  
> **бета:** Anteya tor Deriul  
> **жанр:** романс  
> разрешение на перевод получено.  
> примечание: перевод делался для AKa~birthday~fest.

Мобильник Каме зажужжал, когда молчаливый сотрудник джимушо вез его домой после скандала, сирен, прожекторов и извинений.

"И это меня называют идиотом", - гласит сообщение.

Каме давно уже не пытается понять, откуда Джин все узнает. Оказывается, что у какого-нибудь копа есть подружка, у которой есть кузина, у которой, в свою очередь, есть сестра, дочь которой без ума от него, или еще что-то в этом роде.

Водитель подавил зевок. Менеджер звонком вытащил его из постели - за компанию, просто потому, что никто не любит быть разбуженным в такое безбожное время и, что гораздо важнее, - потому что Каме нельзя было больше подпускать к таксистам.

Каме сегодня просто рассадник счастья.

Он уже принес извинения. Может быть, нужно было сказать больше, приложить усилия, показать, как он ценит его труд... Но добравшись до конца предложения, он уже не мог вспомнить его начала.

Его мобильник снова зажужжал. Не то, чтобы громко, но он все равно извинился перед водителем за шум.

"Действительно, - написано в этот раз. - Идиот".

Он не может с этим поспорить. Не может спорить, не может... Для описания его ситуации использовали и более изощренные, страшные слова. Но итог подведен точно. Молодец, Джин. Менеджмент на этот раз больше будет доволен им, ну не смешно ли?

Он едва заканчивает читать, когда приходит следующее сообщение.

"Почему ты меня не попросил?"

Он хотел ответить, что это нечестно, что было уже четыре часа ночи, и если бы он разбудил Джина, тот ныл бы всю дорогу, пока вез его домой, пока делал бы ему кофе, запихивал в душ и укладывал в постель.

Но он слишком пьян, чтобы напечатать больше, чем: "Мммм..."

___________

Когда его подвозят к дому, в гостиной горит свет - конечно, он мог бы догадаться. И может быть, Джин мог бы догадаться, что единственное, чего захочет Каме после такого фиаско, это рухнуть в постель и надеяться на забытье, а не окунаться во всю эту паршивую историю еще раз, и проводить еще час, осознавая, как его характеризует то, что он позволил ситуации выйти из-под контроля, позволил себе потерять контроль... Может быть, Джин хоть раз позволил бы ему побыть одному?..

Эскорт доставляет его до самого порога, он отпирает дверь и еще несколько раз извиняется за доставленные неудобства, и водитель наконец-то оставляет его в покое, убедившись, что он не потеряется, не заблудится, не вступит в словесную схватку с кем-нибудь еще и сможет не опростоволоситься еще больше, коль уж добрался до своей квартиры.

Наверное, он одним махом использовал свой лимит на идиотизм на целый год. Может быть, на всю карьеру.

В квартире тепло - Джин конечно же включил обогреватель. Очень тихо закрыв дверь, Каме стаскивает обувь и на цыпочках проходит по коридору. Если он заснул на диване, стоит проявить деликатность... верно? Верно.

Так же осторожно он открывает дверь в ванную, и...

\- Эй! Идиот! - раздается сонный голос из гостиной. - Сюда.

Он останавливается и задумывается. Но это процесс длительный. Если это был приказ, Джин может... Это квартира Каме, и только лишь потому, что он потерял контроль над собой перед... он не собирается подчиняться приказам только из-за того, что потерял над собой контроль - тем более, приказам Джина... и пока он все это думает, Джин добредает до двери: два-года-старшинства на лице и это выражение заботливой мамочки, и волосы в полном беспорядке, потому что заснул, не смыв лак и прочую дребедень. Хотя должен бы быть более осмотрительным. Он достаточно долго в этом бизнесе, чтобы быть более осмотрительным.

Как и Каме.

\- Что тебе сказали?

Он включает свет в ванной, потому что туда и направлялся, и оглядывается на Джина, который выглядит помятым и мрачным, и так ему и надо, чтобы знал, как совать нос в чужие дела.

\- Всякое, - отвечает он. Входит в ванную и включает воду, потому что... ну, можно заодно и руки вымыть.

Джин следует за ним и прислоняется к косяку. Это было бы смешно, если бы так не раздражало.

\- Ах, "всякое". Ясно.

\- Я достаточно взрослый, - срывается Каме. Наконец-то он может сорваться хоть на ком-то. - Разочаровывающее отступление от обязанностей идола, неспособность быть достойной ролевой моделью для японской молодежи, но с принесением соответствующих извинений и благопристойным поведением в будущем, дальнейший вред, нанесенный репутации... - словесный поток кажется нескончаемым. - Ну, знаешь, всякое такое...

Джин ничего не отвечает.

\- Ты собираешься _поприсутствовать?_ \- спрашивает Каме, но трудно придать фразе нужную резкость, когда кажется, что язык еле помещается у тебя во рту, так что Джин абсолютно не впечатлен, просто закатывает глаза, будто Каме совсем жалок, но из ванной выходит.

Каме садится на крышку унитаза и замирает, дверь закрыта, плитки холодят ступни. Уставившись в никуда, он пытается опьянением заглушить свои мысли.

Голова у него кружится, когда он все-таки встает, чтобы расстегнуть штаны и избавиться от излишков пива, водки и текилы. Если он еще немного задержится, Джин вломится в ванную, чтобы проверить его состояние, будто он слишком мал, чтобы самостоятельно сходить в туалет, и это... будет не особо приятно.

Выйдя, он обнаруживает Джина на кухне. Запах кофе вызывающе уютный и сильный. И он благодарит бога, что воздержался от еды, иначе Джину пришлось бы сейчас подтирать за ним, и потом он бы припоминал ему это при каждой выпивке.

Джин, должно быть, заходил в его спальню, потому что сейчас одна из длинных заколок Каме несколько небрежно придерживает его челку. Джин смотрит на кофеварку так внимательно, будто стоит ему отвести взгляд, как она взорвется.

\- В чем дело? - спрашивает Каме. Он не говорил, что хочет кофе, а звук этой фигни раздражает его даже больше, чем то, что Джин вполголоса напевает Love Juice. - Зачем это?

\- Чтобы тебя взбодрить, - отвечает Джин тем самым тоном, который Каме ненавидит - тем тоном, который означает, что ему просто потакают, пока он истерику закатывает. И почему Джин не может дать ему уйти в запой, как делают нормальные взрослые люди?

\- Мне не двенадцать, - огрызается он. - Не обращайся со мной, как с чертовым ребенком.

Джин нетерпеливо вздыхает.

\- Ладно, ты не ребенок. Просто иногда ведешь себя как ребенок. И как идиот.

\- Будто ты себя так никогда не ведешь, будто Пи не для тебя прозвище придумал.

\- Я не устраиваю этого перед таксистами и полицией, - голос Джина становится резким, а Каме не хочет никакого драматизма, всего лишь хочет, чтобы Джин заткнулся насчет полиции и разносов от трезвых людей в костюмах, но это лучше для одурманенного мозга Каме, чем выступление в стиле мастера дзен, так что пусть.

Джин качает головой и хмуро смотрит на кофеварку. В маленькой кухне Каме он выглядит высоким. В этом, конечно, нет ничего нового, чего не скажешь о его отрывистых резких движениях и сдержанной злости, которые разгоняют туман в голове Каме, удерживают комнату вокруг него от кружения.

\- Ты такой параноик всегда, - говорит Джин напряженно, откладывая мерную ложечку. - И вдруг... Ты о чем вообще думал, черт возьми?

\- Я не параноик, - он не хочет, чтобы Джин говорил так, будто это именно он виноват в том, что есть нечто, чего они себе позволить не могут и в том, что Джин повзрослел, вырос из этих бестолковых дурацких улыбок, принадлежавших только Каме, и они просто продолжают жить, и все, черт возьми, _нормально,_ и он не хочет этого чертового кофе.

\- Ну да, конечно, не параноик, - говорит Джин, резко распахивая шкафчик, будто у него есть право заявляться на кухню Каме и срывать настроение на его мебели. - Мы не можем демонстрировать нашу дружбу на людях, потому что кто-то может что-то подумать, но, да, безусловно, ты - сама непринужденность и разумность.

Потому что Джин знает все о непринужденности и разумности теперь, демонстрируя некоторые поздноприобретенные умения всецело это одобряющему агентству. Он так старательно сохраняет разумность, что Каме уже тошнит, разумности Джина хватит на двоих и этого уже достаточно - он не хочет, чтобы она смотрела на него проницательными глазами Джина, когда он пьян и вляпался в неприятности, и не отказался бы от... чего-нибудь. Чтобы его оставили в покое, возможно.

Но только не это. Не чтобы его тыкали носом в то, как глупо...

\- Я через двадцать минут уже знал, - жестко говорит Джин. - Ты думаешь, у журналистов связей нет? Ты же знаешь, копы продают такую информацию. Любой таксист как чертов Борг: стоит только одному из них что-то узнать, как они все уже знают, а потом выбалтывают пассажирам. "Эй, слышали, чего Каменаши прошлой ночью учудил?" И потом новость уже везде, во всех газетах. И я не хочу, чтобы ты был следующим, кто исчезнет, и мне даже не будет позволено произносить твое чертово _имя!_

Выбелен. Или... зачернен, как черные полосы, которые рисуют на лицах людей на фотографиях в журналах, чтобы сохранить их анонимность. Джин на каком-нибудь шоу, рассказывающий о... умалчивающий о нем, оставляющий пробелы в истории, как дыры в памяти, будто Каме больше нет, а все остальное продолжает двигаться, вращаться...

\- А тебе-то что? - говорит Каме, глаза его щиплет от черного и белого, и от всего, что закончилось, и от этой чертовой Джиновой разумности и... - Если меня выкинут, все это уже бессмысленно, и ты сможешь в конце концов меня трахнуть - ты же это ждешь, болтаясь тут?

От наступившей тишины у него перехватывает дыхание.

В крайнем случае, Джин уберется ко всем чертям и оставит, наконец, его одного - а если это не сработает... - в любой момент, сейчас, только подождать.

Джин побледнел и замер, и целую вечность ничего не происходит, и Каме тошнит от водки и ожидания, и он  
в любом случае не собирается забирать свои слова назад.

Потому что это правда. И это не проходит. Джин может замуровать это в себе и не упоминать два чертовых года, улететь за океан и вернуться, весь из себя такой охрененно разумный, но...

В конце концов Джин шевелится, и Каме вздрагивает, но тот всего лишь берет посудину из кофеварки и разливает кофе по чашкам. Для Каме кладет две таблетки сахарозаменителя и доливает молока, себе - кубик сахара, и двигает Каме его чашку.

\- Держи, - говорит он, не глядя на него. - Кофе, - и это звучит почти как подтверждение.

\- Не хочу я твоего кофе, - отвечает Каме. - Я же сказал, что не хочу кофе.

\- Надо. И воды выпей. Или завтра будешь себя хреново чувствовать. Сегодня.

\- Ну и что, - ядовито говорит Каме и наблюдает, попадет ли в цель. - Если тебя послушать, я это заслужил.

Джин пожимает плечами и отпивает кофе, но в его позе сквозит напряжение и уклончивость.

\- Нет смысла себя наказывать.

\- И это я тоже могу сам решить. Ты мне здесь не нужен. Иди домой.

Джин долго смотрит на него, потом берет свою красную тяжелую кружку и направляется к дивану. Садится.

\- Я тут переночую, если не возражаешь.

Каме видит лежащую на столике около дивана открытую пачку рисовых крекеров, по столу рассыпаны крошки, может и на полу тоже, а еще посудина с соевым соусом, и...

\- Обязательно было такой бардак устраивать?

\- Обязательно не иметь в доме нормальной еды?

\- А никто тебя не заставляет здесь сидеть. И если ты насыпал крошек на диван, я тебя убью нахрен.

\- Ладно, - говорит Джин. - Одеяло дашь?

\- Нет, - отвечает Каме. Он сам понимает, как мелочно это прозвучало, но что он может поделать, если Джин отказывается уходить и отказывается _реагировать,_ и все это находясь на его территории.

\- Ладно, - опять говорит Джин, и передвигается ближе к середине дивана, будто собираясь лечь и уснуть, оставив все как есть - оставив Каме с кофе, о котором тот не просил, и ощущением безопасности, о котором он тоже не просил.

Каме садится на край дивана, спиной опирается на подлокотник и вытягивает ноги по сидению, и ему нравится, как Джин тут же напрягается.

\- Ты ждешь, когда я одумаюсь и дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь, так ведь?

\- Пей свой кофе, - говорит Джин, и его голос не выражает ничего, совсем ничего. - Протрезвей.

Забавно, что алкоголь вовсе не повлиял на его зрение, Джин абсолютно неотразим и реален прямо перед ним.

\- Не переживай, - подталкивает он. - Ничего страшного. Многие хотят меня трахнуть. Ты не так уж и выделяешься. - Он вытягивает одну ногу и пропихивает пальцы под бедро Джина.

Джин замирает. Просто останавливается, его кружка застывает на полпути. Потом он осторожно выдыхает.

\- Тебе нужно сделать свой ход, - предлагает Каме, поглаживая бедро Джина пальцами ноги. - Теперь, когда продажные копы и злобные таксисты уже уничтожили мою репутацию - вот он, твой шанс.

Джин двигается очень осторожно. Это совсем незаметное перемещение, не бегство, не паника. Он просто отодвигается немножко, наклоняется вперед и ставит кружку на стол.

\- Не хочешь двд посмотреть?

Каме тянется еще немного дальше и кладет ступню на бедро Джина.

\- Нет, - его носок неловко скользит по джинсе и ему наплевать. У него слегка кружится голова и он только чуть-чуть пьян, и, может быть, немного глупо себя чувствует, но Джин сам напросился, может ему нравится. Возможно, он хотел бы, чтобы Каме был глупым несколько лет назад. - И ты не хочешь.

Он чувствует, как напрягается нога Джина, когда тот разворачивается, чтобы попытаться смутить его взглядом. Но темные глаза и полураскрытые губы только возбуждают. Каме почти хочется хихикнуть, когда дрожь волной прокатывается по его телу, потому что это так типично для Джина - непреднамеренная, случайная эротичность.

\- Если единственной альтернативой этому будет наблюдать, как ты строишь из себя идиота, то можешь быть уверен, что хочу.

Каме выпрямляется, отталкиваясь от подлокотника, наклоняется вперед, и Джин отодвигается.

\- Я могу перестать говорить, если тебе так больше понравится.

Это затыкает Джина достаточно надолго, чтобы Каме смог подобрать под себя непослушные ноги, подняться на колени и вторгнуться в личное пространство Джина, прежде чем ладонь ложится на его плечо. Нервная сила и всеми способами выраженное "нет" в отступлении Джина - Каме почти подчиняется, потому что... эта уверенная рука...

Последнее время они не прикасаются друг к другу. Вообще больше не прикасаются.

Каме тянется к этой уверенности, к непокорному взгляду Джина, и ему не приходится слишком долго настаивать, прежде чем эта сила поддается медленно и неуверенно. Джин все-таки не собирается отталкивать его. Некоторые вещи не меняются.

"Приятно убедиться", - думает Каме. Подползает еще ближе, оседлывает колени Джина и наблюдает, как тот убирает руки, чтобы они не легли Каме на бедра.

\- Ты так пьян, - произносит Джин низким голосом.

Каме думает, что как раз достаточно пьян. В самый раз, чтобы было приятно, чтобы ощущать себя мягким и податливым на коленях у Джина. И если бы не туман в голове, кто знает, что случилось бы, когда он устроился, положил руки на его плечи и почувствовал, как напряглись бедра Джина между его бедрами. Если бы он мог ощутить это все ясно и четко, вряд ли он выдержал бы, вряд ли не растаял бы тут же.

А так он просто вздыхает, елозит на проявляющейся под ним твердости и проводит рукой по щеке Джина, чувствуя, как тот сжимает зубы, как напрягаются его челюсти.

\- Поцелуй меня? - говорит Каме и ждет, наблюдая, как дыхание Джина становится неглубоким, как он быстро моргает, сглатывает и дышит еще. - Ты же меня трахнешь, - отмечает он рассудительно, и чувствует, как дрожит тело под ним. - Мог бы повести себя по-джентльменски.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя трахать, - отвечает Джин, голос его звучит сдавленно.

Каме елозит еще немного и слегка улыбается, когда Джин прикусывает губу и закрывает глаза.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Каме в конце концов, и проводит руками по груди Джина. Под тонкой футболкой теплое и крепкое тело Джина, и Каме наклоняется вперед и на несколько секунд утыкается лбом в его плечо, потому что все вокруг танцует и переливается, и он старается сфокусироваться на сердцебиении под своей ладонью и выдохах, скользящих по его волосам. - Я и так тоже могу.

Он поднимается и двигается как пьяный, тяжело и неуклюже, но это ничего, поэтому они в такой ситуации и оказались, и вот он на коленях, на полу, в крошках… Бедра Джина, сильные и горячие, по обеим сторонам от него, его руки на ремне Джина, и Джин распахивает глаза.

\- Я этого еще не делал, - тихо говорит Каме, расстегивая ремень. - Но обещаю... - и ахает, когда Джин хватает его за руки и вздергивает их вверх. Это нарушает его равновесие и заставляет сердце забиться быстрее.

\- Какого черта... - голос Джина хриплый и почти пропадает к концу фразы. - Что ты делаешь?

На лице его смесь ужаса и ярости, и Каме выдерживает его взгляд, но не знает, что сказать, понятия не имеет, не он самый умный, и сегодняшний день доказывает это им обоим, но он может наклониться вперед, теряя равновесие еще раз - оно ему не нужно, потому что Джин держит его, - и Каме подтягивает одну руку к себе, оттуда, где Джин не хочет ее, опускает взгляд и наклоняет голову, и проводит языком по пальцам Джина, там, где они впиваются в его запястье.

И они впиваются еще сильнее, жестко и больно, и Каме закрывает глаза, обвисает на мгновение, но Джин все равно держит его. Каме прислоняется лбом к его костяшкам и дышит, пережидая ощущения от резко сжавшихся пальцев руки Джина, той, которая поддерживает его в вертикальном положении.

Он медленно проводит языком вдоль сжатых на его запястье пальцев, и Джин втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, его бедра напрягаются с двух сторон от Каме, и снова этот укус боли вспыхивает и пропадает, и Каме издает тихий звук. И вдруг он падает, и уже нет, потому что Джин снова держит его, схватив за плечи, и внимательно на него смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, и губы у него красные. Каме хотелось бы, чтобы они поцеловались раньше.

\- Паршивая была ночь, - говорит он, и сам слышит, как слабо звучит его голос, и вдруг каждая паршивая минута этой ночи усталостью оседает в его мышцах. Его руки опускаются, слишком тяжелые даже для Джина, и тот не возражает, когда локти ложатся на его бедра. Каме ощущает, как под его ладонями живот Джина поднимается и опускается с дыханием. - Похоже, я сегодня глупостей наделал.

\- Каме... - неуверенный тон может означать что угодно, но Джин гладит его по волосам, и Каме поднимает взгляд. - Не нужно добавлять глупостей, - говорит Джин с неловкой улыбкой.

И может быть Каме согласился бы, и может извинился бы, и может им никогда больше не пришлось бы заговорить об этом, если бы, даже через плотную ткань джинсов Каме не чувствовал бы, что Джин все еще хочет его. Даже когда он пьян и валяется на полу, когда он сволочь и делает все только хуже. И Джин тоже может это увидеть, если... если только позволит ему.

\- Но это не глупость, - пытается он, и медленно проводит большим пальцем вверх и вниз там где он оказался, высоко на бедре Джина. - Правда же?

Джин смотрит на него смущенно, не двигается и думает этой слишком трезвой, слишком рассудительной своей головой, но, по крайней мере, Каме не единственный, кто растерян, он не один…

\- Ты раньше не думал, что это глупость, - говорит Каме. И вдруг по Джину становится видно, что разумность - это вовсе не так уж просто.

\- Да, но ты...

Он не заканчивает фразу, и Каме не может понять, что он хотел сказать.

Но когда Каме садится немного прямее, медленно, Джин его не останавливает. Джин его не останавливает, когда он снова тянется к его поясу.

\- Да? - спрашивает Каме и ждет, надеется, его пальцы замерли на пряжке ремня. И когда Джин открывает рот, Каме говорит: - Но мы оба знаем, что я неудачник и идиот, - и он хочет рассмеяться, но раздается жалкий тихий звук. - Тебе не стоит меня слушать. Нужно просто... - и когда он мягко проводит ладонью другой руки по выпуклости на джинсах Джина, тот снова его хватает и останавливает, и он обвисает и замирает. - Просто позволь мне.

\- Ты не... ты не такой... - но Джин не договаривает, потому что, должно быть, знает, что Каме такой. И Каме не пытается вырваться или вывернуться из захвата, расслабляет руки и поднимает взгляд, позволяя Джину увидеть себя.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Каме... - Джин в смятении, на его лбу собираются морщинки, он внимательно всматривается в лицо Каме, пытаясь рассмотреть... что-то. И Каме кивает. Он уверен, даже если не знает в чем именно, но он пьян и жалок, и Джин хочет его, несмотря на это, несмотря на все что было, и Каме уже готов повторить просьбу, когда Джин его отпускает.

Он почти не двигается и не дышит, и Каме снова заставляет свои руки работать, вслепую, потому что Джин смотрит ему в глаза, не отпускает его взгляд. И Каме расстегивает ремень и молнию наполовину, прежде чем Джин все-таки начинает дышать. Он делает дрожащий вдох, но все еще не отводит глаз. Он не остановит Каме сейчас, пока тот действует на ощупь, раздвигает ткань, отодвигает резинку и находит кожу. Каме смотрит, как Джин хватает ртом воздух, когда он освобождает его член, теплый и уже такой твердый, и дрожь пронизывает Каме, когда он думает, что скоро...

Но теперь ему _придется_ отвести взгляд, придется нагнуться и...

\- Каме...

Каме действует быстро, и все, что Джин хотел сказать, тонет во всхлипе, когда Каме берет его в рот.

Он надеется, что у него получается достаточно хорошо. Отчаянно надеется, скользя губами ниже и ниже, ощущая и обоняя Джина, так близко, близко и по-другому, и потом вверх, посасывая, не уверенный, насколько сильно нужно это делать, чтобы было хорошо, и прислушиваясь сквозь шум крови в ушах, и снова вниз - должен быть постоянный ритм - и вверх, посасывая, а в следующий раз облизывая. И все это настолько по-настоящему и четко, что даже опьянение рассеивается, он полностью сфокусирован и думает, и _беспокоится,_ пока бедра Джина не приподнимаются слегка. Движение - наконец-то не только его, - означающее принятие, означающее, что можно _еще,_ и звук, вздох... Пальцы Джина на его плечах, будто Джин его придерживает, чтобы он не отодвинулся, но он не собирается, ему хорошо вот так, на коленях, с членом Джина во рту и когда Джин делает еще один осторожный толчок, Каме хочет застонать и чувствует, как твердеет его собственный член и в джинсах становится тесно.

Но он оставляет руки там, где может чувствовать бедра Джина - слабые подергивания, результат его действий. И он продолжает, продолжает желать, и сосать, и двигаться, и подготавливать Джина...

И Джину начинает нравиться, определенно нравиться, он стонет, и его горячая потная ладонь ложится на лоб Каме, бедра напряженно дергаются, и Каме прошивает насквозь, резко и горячо, но недостаточно резко и горячо, только... мысль о Джине, теряющем контроль от его ласк, внутри него, и влажное скольжение внутрь и наружу, и он ждет, и _хочет,_ и все это время думает о том, как Джин должен выглядеть сейчас... как Джин...

Он поднимает голову, медленно. Джин тут же его отпускает.

И что-то у Каме внутри напрягается, туго и отчаянно, когда он встречает взгляд этих потемневших глаз. Джин смотрит на него настороженно, его грудь поднимается и опускается в контролируемом возбуждении, и Каме не хочет этого контроля. Не хочет... Пальцы Джина, легкие и теплые на его лице, и это слишком нежно, слишком для бедлама в его голове, как и взгляд Джина, Джин может быть таким ошеломительным со всеми его... будто Джин забывает все время, что...

\- У меня такая эрекция, - шепчет Каме, как будто делясь секретом, и ведет руками вверх по ногам Джина, по джинсам, смотрит, как Джин прикусывает губу.

Джин думает о... чем-то опять, о чем-то сложном и неуместном, когда он здесь, и возбужден, и Каме может...

\- Мне кажется, это... В смысле, это будет не... - он накрывает руки Каме своими, его губы изгибаются, как будто он неуверен, улыбаться ли ему. Каме и этого не хочет, и не хочет мечтательных поглаживаний, из-за которых его кожа пылает.

\- Мне нравится, - говорит он, чувствуя, как начинает гореть его лицо, но может быть Джин должен знать, что не нужно ему так сдерживаться.

Джин сглатывает.

\- Эй, - произносит он, проводя ладонями вверх по рукам Каме. - Думаю... хорошо, если...

Каме обхватывает ладонью член Джина, все еще влажный после его рта, и одна эта мысль разжигает его желание - понимание, что Джин, наверное, тоже думает об этом, когда он ведет рукой вверх...

\- Хорошо, если я отсосу тебе, - говорит он. Это не вопрос, но он все равно ждет, и его захлестывает восторгом, когда Джин только дышит тяжело и слегка сжимает руки, и Каме кивает. - Я же не напортачил, - произносит он. - Не испортил все... только... кое-что.

\- Ты не испортил все.

Не все, но он не хочет больше думать об этом, он не обязан, он еще раз проводит сжатой ладонью по члену Джина, и Джин хочет его, и остается с ним... остается... и у него стоит, неужели он ничего не хочет с этим сделать?..

\- Мне нравится сосать твой член, - говорит он, вспомнив. - Я способный, я быстро учусь... - Джин тяжело дышит, дышит и двигается, он знает, - ...всегда так было, ты же знаешь, просто кое-что забываю иногда, - и иногда упускает шансы, и нуждается в Джине, чтобы тот помог ему собраться, выручил его. - Но тебе не обязательно помогать мне сейчас, просто разреши... тебе не нужно сдерживаться... - и снова наклоняется, и Джин...

\- Каме, _стой,_ \- удерживает его, не за запястья в этот раз, рукой на лбу, а другой упираясь в плечо, и Каме бросает в жар, и реальность немного расплывается от желания, он хочет снова погрузиться в эти ощущения, но Джин прав, он не может рассиживаться здесь, думая только о себе, когда Джин хочет его трахнуть. Каме может оказаться талантливым и в этом тоже - позволять трахать себя. Его все время хотят трахнуть. Но Джин его _знает,_ видел даже напившимся до омерзения, и все равно...

\- Конечно, - кивает он. - Ты хочешь перейти к делу.

Джин внимательно смотрит на него, и что-то теряется с каждой секундой, фокус или направленность, и Каме начинает чувствовать себя неуверенно и странно.

\- Ты чокнулся?

\- Ты хочешь меня трахнуть, - напоминает Каме, его голос звучит выше, чем хотелось бы, слабее, но Джин не может отрицать - Каме знает и не собирается верить в иное. - Верно?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал говорить это, - Джин отпускает его и тянется застегнуть молнию, и теперь уже Каме, в первый раз, хватает его за руки и удерживает, потом моргает и отпускает. Это не... правильно. Он не собирался этого делать.

Но Джин останавливается.

\- Ладно, - говорит Каме. - Извини, - как бы там ни было, не честно вываливать все это на Джина. Еще одно доказательство того, какой он паршивый друг. - Но...

Джин не хочет, чтобы он говорил об этом.

Они сидят некоторое время, не двигаясь. Наконец, Каме не выдерживает: он не может смотреть на Джина и не иметь разрешения приблизиться, и тогда он просто... пробует. Джин не отталкивает его. Сначала. Но когда он забирается обратно к нему на колени, стараясь быть осторожным, насколько он может при никакой координации, помня о своих джинсах, трущих обнаженную кожу Джина, - сильные руки Джина поддерживают его, помогают ему усесться, и Каме не хочет привыкать к этому, к теплой надежности и щекочущему дыханию, но сейчас это... приятно.

\- Но что? - чуть погодя спрашивает Джин, очень тихо.

Каме не шевелится, ничего не делает. Почему-то теперь даже труднее.

\- Но я хочу этого, - все равно говорит он.

Пауза, и голос Джина ничуть не изменился.

\- Почему?

И конечно, после всего что было, он имеет право хотеть знать, и он прав, не веря Каме, думая, что он пьян, потому что так и есть. И винить Каме может только себя, если Джин думает, что он сам не знает, что говорит, если не знает, как сильно Каме хочет, чтобы Джин просто взял его, чтобы доказал, что между ними теперь все в порядке, и все _будет_ хорошо, потому что именно так Джин действует. И если бы только он мог убедиться, что Джин знает, что он не испортит все снова, не оттолкнет его... но сказать он этого не может, потому что... Джин, может быть, больше не хочет.

\- Все, - говорит он взамен, как будто это чем-нибудь поможет. - Просто все, сегодня... а тогда... в прошлом году... все, - наступает пауза, и Каме понимает, что ответ неверный, и неважно, насколько он правдив, он понимает, что даже тут не справился.

Еще одно мгновение, и Джин роняет голову ему на плечо, замирает так, делает вдох, и второй, и...

\- Верно, - произносит он, звук получается приглушенным, и Каме даже не может понять его настроения. Но тут Джин поднимает голову и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и он спокоен, а Каме чувствует себя брошенным на произвол судьбы оттого, как спокойно Джин на него смотрит: темные глаза задумчивы, трезвы и красивы. - Хорошо, - говорит Джин.

И внезапно Каме не может дышать.

И Джин замечает - может он этого и ждал - и не двигается, дает Каме возможность отступить, сказать, что он этого не хотел, свалить все на алкоголь, признать, что Джин был абсолютно прав.

\- Можно я разденусь? - спрашивает Каме, когда напряжение спадает.

Джин быстро облизывает губы, колеблясь. "Ладно, - думает Каме, его затуманенный мозг пытается преодолеть задачу. - Есть способы, должны быть..."

Джин тянется к верхней пуговице его рубашки.

\- Я тебя раздену.

Каме закрывает глаза, просто ощущает, как прохладные пальцы возятся с пуговицей, задевая кожу, раздвигают ткань и скользят немного ниже к следующей. Ощущает... линию, фокус, который не дает алкоголю закружить ему голову и утащить назад, в тошнотворный водоворот. И Каме чувствует рывок, извивается, и вот рубашка вытащена из его брюк, распахнута, и руки Джина скользят по его телу, скидывая ее.

Губы Джина на его плече, на груди, теплые и мягкие, и выдохи, и это приятно, так приятно, если не беспокоиться о том, что Джин, может быть, тянет время, может он, в конце концов, передумает. Нет причины так медлить, ему не нужно так стараться, и Каме начинает возиться со своим ремнем между их телами, запутанный попытками думать обо всем сразу.

Джин его останавливает.

\- Я сказал, что раздену тебя, - говорит он легко, но уверенно, глядя Каме в глаза. - Ты делаешь то, что я скажу.

И Каме возбужден, так возбужден, и может только слабо кивнуть, потому что... да, это хорошо, так он ничего не сможет испортить, и так все получится правильно, и, боже, пусть это случится...

Джин тянется к его поясу, смотрит вниз, расстегивает вызвавшую затруднения пряжку.

\- Так что не подгоняй хозяина положения, - произносит он низким голосом, и кажется почти довольным, и ремень расстегнут, и он добирается до молнии, и вот его рука уже в трусах Каме и... _прикасается,_ и Каме не знает, чей это судорожный вздох, потому что этот звук повсюду, и он впивается зубами в губу, чтобы, черт побери, не _кончить._

Джин держит его, ничего больше не делает, места для чего-нибудь еще все равно нет, и спустя несколько секунд неподвижности Джин поднимает голову, оглядывается вокруг и задумывается.

\- На полу? - предлагает Каме, потому что, конечно, так будет проще всего, и его не беспокоят крошки под ладонями и коленями.

\- На диване, - решает Джин, и мягко толкает обнаженное плечо Каме свободной рукой, укладывая его спиной на диван, головой на подлокотник. Отпускает его, встает и раздевается - вот так просто, стягивая через голову бесформенную футболку и сталкивая вниз джинсы вместе с трусами, будто Каме не убивает возможность смотреть, как вся эта кожа обнажается слишком далеко для его прикосновений, видеть восхитительный член Джин, наполовину вставший, слегка покачивающийся, и не иметь возможности попробовать его еще раз.

Закончив, Джин опирается коленом на прогибающийся под его тяжестью диван, кладет руки на живот Каме, успокаивая, и говорит:

\- Приподнимись, - что Каме и делает, и руки Джина проскальзывают по чувствительным местам у бедер, и потом вниз, вниз по ногам, стаскивая джинсы, задерживаясь немного только чтобы зацепить и носки заодно. Аканиши Джин - мастер стриптиза за два взмаха, и это немножко смешно, и никто не поверил бы Каме, если бы он захотел рассказать, чего он вовсе не хочет: это принадлежит только ему.

Джин видит его улыбку и бросает вопросительный взгляд, подталкивая ноги Каме, чтобы освободить место для себя, и садится, поджав ногу, чтобы при желании иметь возможность наклониться. Каме позволяет Джину уложить себя, одна нога прижата к спинке дивана, другая свисает вниз, рядом с ногой Джина, которой тот упирается в пол.

\- Так хорошо, - говорит Каме, вроде как объясняя, и Джин замирает, потом кивает.

\- Хорошо.

Его левая рука лежит около бедра Каме, а правая скользит вниз по внутренней стороне бедра, недалеко, потом опять вверх, и Каме чуть вздрагивает. В следующий раз она поднимается немного выше, но недостаточно, и Джин опять думает, а Каме это ненавидит, и он поднимает бедра навстречу следующему прикосновению, и в виде исключения, Джин двигается дальше. Его пальцы останавливаются рядом с членом Каме и, выдохнув, Джин обхватывает его и несколько раз проводит рукой, и Каме охает, потому что ему надо совсем мало, но Джин не это собирался делать, Джин собирался его трахать.

\- Я просто перевернусь, - говорит Каме, и пытается сесть, но Джин напрягается, кладет руку ему на грудь.

\- Нет. Не так.

\- Так проще, - и так они должны это сделать, так чтобы Каме... так больше подходит, так Каме это себе представляет, и это кажется... правильным. Для него так будет правильно.

Джин смотрит на него оценивающе.

\- Возможно, - говорит он после паузы. - Но решать не тебе.

И Каме понимает... о, да, он понимает, и это тоже правильно, уместно, после того, как тяжело пришлось Джину с ним, и в любом случае, он не ищет легких путей. Замечательно, если Джин так сказал, и могут они уже заняться делом, заняться побыстрее, так чтобы ему не пришлось ждать, глядя, как Джин все время _думает,_ и не зная, чего ждать дальше, не станет ли он опять рассудительным. Каме хочет перестать _беспокоиться._

\- Ладно, - говорит он. - Значит...

\- Мне нужно тебя подготовить.

\- Я готов, - быстро отвечает Каме. - Я абсолютно готов.

\- Ты раньше этого не делал... - Джин замолкает. - Ты ведь раньше этого не делал, да?

\- Я знаю, что все будет в порядке.

\- Все будет в порядке, если ты дашь мне сделать как полагается. Нужно тебя подготовить. У тебя есть... ну, понимаешь, принадлежности?

\- Слюны хватит, - торопит Каме, сжимая ноги вокруг Джина, потому что он не собирается никуда его отпускать, не даст прерваться теперь, когда они так близко, не хочет рисковать, не сейчас.

И тут он резко вдыхает, потому что решает здесь не он, и Джин снова смотрит на него удивленно, и Каме не понимает, что это значит, они же уже договорились... Джин сказал...

И Джин кивает. Придвигается ближе, коленями под бедра Каме, приподнимая его, чтобы скользнуть рукой вниз. Тепло, запястье дразняще задевает мошонку, пальцы ищут, и Джин наблюдает за ним так внимательно, берет большой палец другой руки в рот, обсасывает его и тянется рукой туда же, между его бедер...

Каме закрывает глаза. Чувствует, как Джин устраивается, изучает, пальцы скользят дальше и дальше, и раздвигают, хорошо, наконец-то, и вот влажное и немного скользкое прикосновение _прямо там,_ и Каме вдруг весь дрожит, издает слабый звук и задерживает дыхание, но все успокаивается, больше ничего, пальцы только поглаживают немного, маленькие успокаивающие круги, которые продолжаются... просто продолжаются... и даже когда уже больше не скользко, все равно приятно, этого он и хочет, и он пытается раздвинуть ноги еще шире, пытается показать Джину, что теперь хорошо, Джину не надо больше беспокоиться или ждать.

\- Так не получится, - голос Джина выдергивает его из предвкушения, как раз когда он уже почти уверен, почти убедился...

\- Все хорошо, - настаивает Каме, потому что так и есть, все просто великолепно, и он не ожидал такого, он бы принял и не такое мягкое, спокойное обхождение, даже приветствовал бы.

Джин покачал головой.

\- Это не то же самое. Если я продолжу так, будет больно.

\- Мне все равно, - говорит Каме, потому что Джин не должен уйти, не должен передумать. - Я выдержу, все будет хорошо.

\- _Мне_ не все равно. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, - тон у Джина строгий, и он заботится, и Каме снова чувствует себя слабым и может только шептать.

\- Тебе не кажется, что я заслужил...

\- Ты не сможешь меня заставить, - взгляд у Джина каменный. - И если ты не прекратишь нести такую чушь, все кончено, ты меня слышишь?

Ну вот и все. Каме знал, он снова упустил свой шанс. Опять все испортил. Он не знает, что сказать.

\- Верно, - говорит Джин. - Смазка. Есть какая-нибудь? Для девушек или дрочить?

Ох, слава... Каме медленно дышит, маленькими порциями, он не хочет, чтобы это прозвучало вслух.

\- В тумбочке у кровати, в ящике, - говорит он дрожащим голосом.

\- Хорошо. Презервативы там же?

Он кивает. Он так думает. Ему давно не приходилось ими пользоваться, с самого... с возвращения Джина. А сейчас Джин встает и уходит в спальню, и Каме старается не слишком много думать, получается у него все равно не очень, и Джин сказал... это все потому, что Джин тоже его хочет, говорит он себе.

Он слышит, как роется в ящике Джин, хочет сказать что-то, чтобы помочь, но у него в горле пересохло, и только сейчас он вспомнил стоящую на тумбочке вставленную в рамку фотографию с энкора прошлогоднего августовского концерта. И он надеется, что Джина она не оттолкнет, не заставит его беспокоиться, что Каме теперь станет прилипчивым и жалким, потому что этого не будет. Он портит все только _иногда._

Вернувшись, Джин ничего не говорит о фотографии, так что, может он ее и не заметил. Он открывает смазку, бросает крышечку на столик и садится обратно на диван, между ног Каме, держа бутылочку в руке и бормоча что-то насчет термостатов, потом поднимает взгляд на Каме.

\- Ну как дела?

Свободную руку он кладет на бедро Каме, большим пальцем поглаживая ниже, около мошонки, и Каме старается не извиваться.

\- Хорошо.

\- Готов к продолжению?

\- Я готов, - повторяет Каме. Он уже давно готов, но может быть сейчас это правильный ответ.

Джин только вздыхает.

\- Позволь, - он выдавливает на руку невероятное количество прозрачной субстанции, и размазывает ее. И на какое-то мгновение Каме задумывается об измазанном ею диване, но потом перестает думать, потому что ему на это наплевать, когда он видит, как Джин покрывает пальцы этой скользкой гладкостью, и знает, что он собирается ими делать.

\- Ладно, - говорит Джин, кусая нижнюю губу. - Приступаем.

Он снова протягивает руку между бедер Каме, и Каме старается дать ему больше места, приподнять бедра под более удобным, насколько он может судить, углом, и закрывает глаза, раздвигая ноги и чувствуя ищущее прикосновение. Пальцы добираются до той самой точки и кружат там немного, неуверенно, и наконец Джин вталкивает один палец внутрь, и он входит и входит.

Не больно, просто странно, так странно ощущать, как тело поддается и уступает, и Каме не сразу вспоминает, что нужно расслабиться, и вторжение все еще продолжается, а потом он чувствует прикосновение кожи снаружи и движение прекращается.

\- Ты в порядке? - голос Джина звучит хрипло, и это заставляет Каме открыть глаза, хотя он все еще пытается освоиться с ощущениями внутри, и он быстро кивает, потому что Джин выглядит... Джин выглядит _обеспокоенным._

\- Все хорошо, - говорит он, и его голос так же плох. - Легко.

И чуть не дергается, когда движение начинается в обратном направлении, это еще более непривычно и по-настоящему странно. Но все равно не больно, и это же Джин, и Каме может привыкнуть к этому в два счета, он знает.

\- Легко, да? - произносит Джин, но не колко, скорее задумчиво.

\- Правда, - уверяет его Каме. - Не то, чтобы это даже... не нужно этого делать, правда, - потому что, неужели Джин не чувствует себя немного нелепо, и вряд ли есть что-то привлекательное в... - Я готов, если ты готов.

\- Это ведь не та чушь опять насчет того, что ты заслуживаешь?

\- Нет-нет, все будет замечательно, все будет хорошо, ты просто… тебе же скучно будет.

Нервный смешок.

\- Мне скучно не будет, Каме, можешь быть уверен.

\- Обещаешь?

Улыбаясь уже более искренне, Джин наклоняется вперед и нежно целует внутреннюю сторону его поднятого бедра.

\- Клянусь, - шепчет он.

Каме выдыхает, и Джин никуда не уходит, и не торопит событий, медленно двигает пальцем вперед и назад, иногда немного сгибая его, пока это движение не становится беспрепятственным и знакомым, другую руку он кладет на живот Каме, успокаивая, и Каме чувствует, как его собственные конечности расслабляются и тяжелеют, в голове у него начинает шуметь уже по-другому, и это хорошо, Джин снова держит его, и тело подхватывает медленный спокойный ритм, с которым Джин делает... что-то у него внутри, и Джин никуда не собирается.

Он чувствует, когда Джин добавляет второй палец, он не мог бы не почувствовать, но это не плохо, просто больше, просто нужно немного помедленней, и Джин замедляется, и несколько долгих секунд...

\- Скажи мне, когда станет легче, - тихо говорит Джин, и Каме открывает глаза. Джин спокойно смотрит на него, в расширившихся черных зрачках контроль и сдержанный жар. - По-правде.

Каме кивает. Откидывается и дышит, и уже становится легче, уже хорошо. Джин накрывает рукой его член, но так невесомо и нежно, что это не пугает, просто вплетается в волну ощущений. И Каме начинает двигать бедрами, не требовательно, не подгоняя, просто немного приподнимаясь каждые несколько толчков, или как-то так. Он мог бы не останавливаться, он мог бы продолжать это вечно, или до тех пор, пока от него не останется только слабость и водоворот ощущений. Но если уже сейчас это так, он хочет почувствовать, каково это будет с Джином.

\- Сейчас, - говорит он наконец, и, подняв взгляд, видит, что Джин ему верит. - Сейчас.

Даже странно, как он счастлив оттого, что Джин даже не подумал усомниться, просто улыбнулся и сказал: «Хорошо», - и замедлился до того, что рука еле двигается, и вытащил пальцы. Опять странно и как-то пусто, и Каме вдруг чувствует смущение. А он думал, что слишком пьян для этого.

Джин немного отодвигается и тянется к столику за... ох, да, никогда не видел этого на... ком-нибудь еще, и Джин, покраснев, косится на него, проводит несколько раз рукой по члену, довольно быстро, и Каме произносит "о, боже", и Джин надевает презерватив и поворачивается к нему. Каме облизывает пересохшие губы, он весь горит, даже там, где Джин к нему не прикасается.

\- Спустись немного? - говорит Джин, нежно проводя пальцами по его бедрам. - Не думаю, что твоей шее эта поза понравится.

Да, Каме думает, что это правда, потому что они собираются... и он сдвигается вместе с Джином, и теперь лежит навзничь, и моргает в потолок, потом чувствует прикосновение и слышит голос Джина, и Джин придвигается, коленями раздвигает его бедра и приподнимает их, и Каме обхватывает ногами его талию, то ли инстинктивно, то ли следуя указаниям, но это в любом случае хорошо, приятно сделать правильно, и Джин слегка задыхается, и говорит, смеясь:

\- Это... довольно сложно, - он улыбается, делясь с Каме шуткой.

\- Скажи, что нужно делать, - говорит Каме.

И Джин снова улыбается и придвигается еще ближе, ему приходится опереться на руку, чтобы наклонится, и он чуть не падает на Каме, но поцелуй чувственный, и нежный, и немного ошеломляющий.

\- Ты скажи мне, - произносит Джин, нависая над ним, - покрасневший, и с волосами, упавшими на лицо, - наклоняется за еще одним быстрым прикосновением губ, и теперь Каме чувствует полнее, глубже, и выдыхает в поцелуй, прежде чем Джин отстраняется.

\- Ага, - говорит он. - Ладно.

И Джин на коленях и двигается вперед, подталкивая ногу Каме вверх, и Каме помогает ему и, кажется, все получается. А когда Джин на секунду задумывается, будто пытаясь сообразить, как все организовать получше, Каме больше не беспокоится, и каким-то образом все устраивается, и он чувствует Джина там, где надо, и Джин кидает на него панический взгляд и напряженное: "Нормально?" И как только Каме начинает кивать, Джин толкается в него. Головка проскакивает шокирующе быстро.

А потом все замирает.

\- Ох, - произносит Джин, абсолютно неподвижный. - Ох... - не громче выдоха.

\- Все хорошо, - сообщает Каме, потому что так и есть. Это было... неожиданно, быстро, но вовсе не болезненно, даже не дискомфортно. - Можешь двигаться.

Джин смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, как не смотрел никогда, даже тогда, даже раньше... и, если он и дышит, то не шевельнув не единым мускулом.

\- Двигайся, - говорит Каме, стараясь вложить в одно слово всю свою уверенность.

...и Джин двигается. Толкается вперед, медленно, не отводя взгляда от лица Каме, пока не погружается в него весь, Каме чувствует ягодицами его мошонку, жесткие волоски и потную кожу.

Он кивает.

Джин снова дышит, выходя из него, долгий судорожный вдох, и он больше не смотрит на Каме, он закрыл глаза, и Каме улыбается сам себе. Джину тоже хорошо, хорошо им _обоим._

Он уже готов, когда Джин открывает глаза.

\- Я в порядке, давай.

Джин дает ему время передумать. Каме выгибает бровь, улыбается.

От первого толчка Каме скользит по гладкой обивке на несколько сантиметров, и быстро закидывает руку за голову, чтобы упереться в подлокотник. Он все время забывает, как силен Джин.

Но Джин, недовольный собой, качает головой, сильнее хватается за бедра Каме, и в следующий раз получается лучше, у них вместе получается лучше. И, убедившись, что это не повторится, Каме может сосредоточиться на скольжении члена Джина внутрь и наружу, уверенном и... и правильном. Это кажется _правильным,_ и так хорошо, что Каме говорит об этом Джину, который сейчас счастлив, и двигается внутри него и вместе с ним, и ему это нравится, и он позволяет Каме это увидеть.

И Каме не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось, только вот Джин тяжело дышит, и мокрый от пота, и ритм начинает сбиваться, и контроль соскальзывает, и Каме приподнимает бедра, потому что так хорошо, это _восхитительно,_ и тут он чувствует _что-то_...

Он ахает, когда его прошивает насквозь, все его нервные окончания одновременно вспыхивают, и он едва переводит дыхание, а Джин пристально вглядывается в него и замедляется, но Каме трясет головой, обхватывает его ногами плотнее, потому что хочет...

\- _Хорошо,_ \- выговаривает он, неразборчиво, и хрипло, и настойчиво, но он помнит, что обещал. - Сделай так... еще, - и глаза Джина широко распахнуты, он встревожен, но продолжает двигаться, потому что тоже помнит, верит ему, и Каме добавляет: - Пожалуйста, - на всякий случай, и требуется две попытки, но потом Джину удается повторить, и это потрясающе, и Джин обхватывает его член ладонью, уверенной и скользкой, и _боже_...

А дальше только лучше, и еще, и еще, и _ближе,_ с каждой лаской, с каждым толчком, и выдохи Джина будто густое марево желания, и он теряется в нем, он может… и тут он кончает, задыхаясь, и дрожа, и хватаясь за... что-нибудь, и Джин замедляется, Джин рядом, Джин его держит.

Дает время перевести дыхание, толкаясь в него равномерно и несильно, рука на его члене неподвижна, и когда Каме находит в себе силы открыть глаза, Джин поднимает эту руку, и облизывает пальцы с тайной полуулыбкой, и Каме слабо смеется.

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Джин, продолжая сохранять ритм, и Каме вдруг задумывается, насколько это должно быть трудно.

\- Замечательно, - отвечает он, и это правда, он чувствует себя легким и лишенным костей, и лучше, чем все последние... сколько бы там ни было лет. - Теперь давай, действуй.

Джин втягивает воздух, и это уже показывает, как трудно... Потом он опускает руку, прикасается к руке Каме, коротко сжимает ее, прежде чем снова взяться за его бедро, и еще только один медленный толчок, а потом они снова становятся сильными, как раньше, но еще быстрее, и Джин закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, и его пальцы впиваются в бедра Каме, движения становятся резче, требовательней, и Каме расслабляется и просто принимает и любит. И это продолжается, и продолжается, и все равно слишком быстро он слышит всхлип, и все кончено.

Неподвижность. Сердце Каме колотится в груди, и дыхание Джина замедляется, Джин успокаивается, выходит из него, распутывает ноги, и слабеет, опускается, сначала опирается на локти, но когда Каме обхватывает его за спину, он выдыхает, дрожа, и расслабляется.

И опять неподвижность.

Пульс Джина, ощутимый там, где их тела соприкасаются, вес Джина удерживают его. Кружение прекратилось.

Каме позволяет своим рукам двигаться, как они хотят. Дыхание Джина, уже размеренное, щекочет его шею. И наконец Джин поднимает голову и смотрит вниз, на него, и в его взгляде нежность, и вся забота и участие все еще там, и немного беспокойства, но это уже не пугает, просто лишнее. И Каме приподнимается для нежного короткого поцелуя, потому что не знает, как правильно сказать.

И требуется еще минута, пока Джин облизывает губы и думает, но это ничего, потому что потом он снова верит ему, и Каме улыбается, и когда Джин улыбается в ответ, он чувствует себя так, будто все еще немного пьян, только лучше.

В конце концов Джин поднимается, и тянется куда-то, находит что-то, чтобы вытереть их. Это дом Каме, но вот прямо сейчас он не сможет найти даже шлепанцы - он все равно не может двигаться, и надеется, что Джин не обидится. Закончив, Джин ложится обратно, и сползает немножко ниже, чтобы лечь к нему поближе, кожа и тепло, и это тоже хорошо, просто прикасаться, лежать вот так. Может быть, в следующий раз они начнут с этого, может быть...

Подкрадывается утро, незаметное в октябрьской темноте, но Каме слышит пробуждающийся шум города. Где-то в здании просыпается лифт.

Он немного успокаивается. Он не хочет думать. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы думать, он просто хочет существовать сейчас. С Джином. Он прижимается еще ближе, все еще не думая, и когда Джин обнимает его и притягивает к себе, он вздыхает, по-настоящему глубоко.

\- Ну так, - говорит Джин сонно и с небольшой запинкой, но все-таки уверенно. - Теперь я получу одеяло? - он рисует узоры на спине Каме, и Каме передвигает колено немного вперед, потому что было бы здорово, если бы... если Джин закинет на него ногу - вот так, да.

\- Нет, - заявляет он, и вскидывает взгляд, чтобы убедиться, прежде чем захихикать в грудь Джина: он любит этот его плохо сыгранный обиженный фырк. - Но я могу с тобой поделиться, - бормочет он, слушая сердцебиение Джина. - Могу поделиться всеми своими одеялами.

Круги, теплые круги на его спине.

\- _Всеми_ своими одеялами? - это звучит так, будто Джин услышал что-то смешное, и Каме тоже улыбается, хотя и не понимает, в чем дело. Он думает, как проснется завтра утром, и его карьера окажется закончена, вся его жизнь... он думает, как проснется завтра утром, и все будет не так уж плохо, ему даже будет наплевать...

\- Да, - подтверждает он. - Всеми. Я их тебе покажу через минутку, - смешок Джина низкий и гортанный, и немного задыхающийся, но это ничего.

Он слышит, как соседка, Хаяши-сан, запирает свою дверь и, цокая высокими каблуками, отправляется в ежедневный путь на работу. Кто знает, что она прочтет в газетах.

Он прижимается поближе к Джину, чувствует, как Джин в ответ крепче обнимает его, и закрывает глаза. Ему наплевать.

____________________


End file.
